WO 2015/113562 A1 discloses a quantum dot film article with a first barrier film, a second barrier film, and a quantum dot layer separating the first barrier from the second barrier film. The quantum dot layer includes quantum dots dispersed in a polymer material. The polymer material includes a methacrylate polymer, an epoxy polymer and a photoinitiator. Different quantum dots can be dispersed in the common quantum dot layer. These quantum dots include Cadmium-Selenide (CdSe) or Indium-Phosphide (InP) material compositions.